Sonic Origins
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: My OC's story. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails  dicover that a violet hedgehog girl who is mysterious. Who is she? What happened to her? What is her power? When will I get better at making summaries? READ to find out! Not the last part XD. Continued in Sonic Origins 2. *In the process of being fixed*
1. Discovered

Authors note: I own my OC's, but not the original characters made by SEGA. And of course the story is changed up,just like everything here on FF.

Enjoy

P.S- If you want one of your OC's to be included in my stories, ( Not stolen or taken credit for) just ask me, it depends on the type of character it is and what im doing in the story at the moment. ( and to do this, tell me everything about the character!) :)

Chapter 1- Discovered

-at the Sonic Base-

Sonic was sitting on the couch in the lair while Tails typed on the large PC with several different monitors sporting several different images.

"Anything to take care of Miles? There is NOTHING to do...nothing to fight...I wonder what Eggman is up to..." I said, standing up and walking over to the computer.

"Ok Sonic, number one, don't call me Miles, call me Tails. And two, I'm not sure what he's up to, but we know it can't be good."

Suddenly, the computer monitors flashed red with a "WARNING" signal. Shadow the Hedgehog burst through the door, panting, his eyes a little wider than usual. "Did you guys see the news? Turn it on! TURN IT ON!"

"Fine, fine, calm down Shad'." I said, turning on the television to the news channel. Helicopter views from the newscast camera were shot on a violet figure on the ground, eminating a faint glow of lavender aura. The same aura eminated around other objects that were being flung at the newscast on the ground. I had had enough of standing there and watching, I shot a look at Shadow as if to say "Come if you choose to ride with the wind", and left.

...

I got to the city, and everyone was gathering around the tallest building, where at the top, the purple figure from the television was. I could tell it was a she by the way she looked, but I couldn't tell anything else besides that they were purple, wore a green shirt, and a blue skirt. Her arms were held out in front of her. That aura was eminating around her and the object she was holding over the edge: two cars; with people inside them.

My heart almost stopped at the sight. What is she doing? She's going to kill them!

A few supersonic seconds later, I was at the top. "Stop!" I shouted behind her.

I watched her turn around. Her eyes were a deep red, like blood rubies. Here, I finally got a decent view at what I was looking at. The girl was a violet color. She had two long quills hanging loosely off the back of her head and her bangs were almost the same, but they weren't quills. It was one thick, medium, purple lock of hair that covered a bit of her eyes and curled over. Then to finish it off, she had a side ponytail held in by a large ruby ring.

"Listen," I said, holding out a hand and looking her in the eye, worried that if I made one wrong move, she would throw the cars at me.

She had a sweet, smooth voice, but powerful as well. "Why should I? I-" She was cut off when a black figure fell from the air, grasped her tightly, and put her in a lock.

"Shadow! Don't-"

"Relax fastman," Shadow calmly said while the violet hedgehog squirmed around, at this, he tightened his grip a little. "I'm just gonna do my stuff."

"Your stuff is killing people, Shad."

"Shut up! Now, um...girl, drop the cars safely to the ground, or else." Shadow tightened his grip, her eyes widened a little, then she sighed resentfully. "Fine, just let me go."

Shadow looked at me and I nodded, then he let her go. She stood at the edge, the lavender aura eminated around her as it had the whole time, keeping the cars floating and falling to their doom. She stuck out her arms in front of her, snapped her eyes shut, and the two quills stook out a little in the back and her ponytail lifted a little. She began to lower her arms, and the car followed like a mirroring movement, and soon, it was safe on the ground again. As soon as the action was done and she stopped glowing, she collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath, then passed out.

...

Shadow and I had brought her back to the base, and wanted to figure out what was up with her. We brought her in, and Tails almost lost his mind, thinking that we ( Shadow ) murdered someone. I reasurred him that she wasn't dead, just passed out.

"Hey," Tails said as Shadow laid her down on the couch. "I think we should put her in the isolation pod, you know, to be safe."

"Why?" I asked. I looked at her sleeping figure, which seemed so harmless. I looked back to Tails. "Wait, maybe you're right, we need to see what's wrong with her before we can be for sure."

"You dim-wads could have told me about this before I put her down!" Shadow remarked, picking up the girl and laying her in the clear chamber pod Tails had in the lab. Tails pressed a button on the control panel, and it closed, then stood upright, making the figure inside slink down to the bottom.

Shadow walked up and tapped on the glass, and she woke up, her eyes still the blood red they were on top of the building as they wearily opened. "Where am I?" she coughed weakly, trying to wobble to her feet in the tiny space availible in the chamber.

"You're at my base, but that's not important, what are you doing here trying to destroy everything?"

Her eyes suddenly looked alert and she started to change the subject. "Let me out of here! Now! I'll bust you all against the walls if you don't watch it!" She started to glow and before she could do anything, Tails panicked and flipped a switch on the panel. A loud buzzing noise filled the room, loud enough that made the girl in the pod stop in her tracks.

"TAILS? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed over the buzzing, noticing the fact that there was a blue light building up in the top-section of the pod. The girl looked terrified, she was banging her arms against the glass, trying to break out, and I couldn't hear her, but I knew she was screaming.

Tails heard me, but was having trouble yelling over it. "I TURNED THE SWITCH THAT COULD REVERSE A CONTROLLING EFFECT ON AN INDIVIDUAL! BUT IM NOT SURE HOW WELL IT WORKS!"

"YOU WHAT? REVERSE IT NOW!"

But it was too late, an array of blue lightning bolts shot around the inside of the pod. A chilling scream was let out, a loud sound of glass shattering, a harsh thud, and the light still stayed bright.

...

I struggled to hear and walk correctly after the loud buzzing made me a little confused, wobbling to my feet. I looked over to the pod to see the glass shattered, scattered on the floor, and on top of the girl in question. She was face first on the ground, but her head was on it's side. She had a gash along the right side of her cheek, and from what I could see, it looked bad. She also had alot of scratches and cuts and bruises on her arms. Then I looked at myself, nothing. Then I realized Shadow was examining her, and he looked a little worried at first, then he shook his head.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Ya." Tails said. "I need to go check on the fuses upstairs." Tails brushed himself off and flew upstairs, his two yellow and white tails spinning rapidly. Shadow stood up and helped me get the girls back to lean against the cabinet. We backed away and she shook her head, opening her eyes just a slight bit.

She coughed and rose to her knees, and Shadow took her hand and helped her to her feet. Which is when I realized that her shoes were very unique, and so were her gloves. Her shoes had two red triangles touching tip-to-tip and the same went with white triangles, her socks were white. Her gloves were a white, but she had glowing lavender triangles on her palms and tops of the gloves, and dark blue metallic cuffs. But it seemed that no one else noticed but me. As she balanced, she opened her eyes fully, and what I saw astonished me. Her eyes were gold, not the blood red, but gold.

...

After Tails fixed the fuses, I broke out the first-aid kit, cleaning and tending to everyone's wounds from the broken glass, while Tails cleaned up.

"Hey, I never asked you your name." I said, leading her upstairs to a spare room. Before she closed the door, her golden eyes looked me over. "Ember , and thanks for the room, see you tomorrow." and she closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

...

(A/N) I know that I explained certain characteristics at different times, I did this because it served it's purpose for the direct moment. Hope you enjoyed, will be updated as soon as possible.

( Another A/N) I just realized my character seems like a daughter that a certain sonic couple would have...


	2. Explainations

**Chapter 2- Explainations**

I awoke to the birds chirping in the morning, I could see the sun's light shining without even opening my eyes. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, looking around the room. The walls were a welcoming blue, with pictures of seashells. There was a desk on the corner made out of a pretty cherrywood, same as the closet doors and nightstand beside the bed. I stared blankly at my gloves that I set on the nightstand. I tried to make it move towards me, but they wouldn't budge. Becoming frustrated I tried harder, then gave up, by brain starting to hurt from the pressure. I reached over and slipped on my gloves, the triangles glowed brightly, like they were happy to be on my hands again.

A knock on the door made me jump, then the blue one opened the door, his eyes were like emeralds. "Hey, you could have come downstairs and hung out with us you know."

I cocked my head to the side questioningly. "You can come out of a room without permission here?"

He looked at me the same way. "Um...of course you can! Free country includes the house!"

"I forgot to tell you, I'm Sonic." He continued, still thinking about my question, well, that's what it seemed like.

"Okay, it's nice to know what to call you."

"What happened with you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I mean, what happened through your life, see where this crazy thing came into play."

I sighed heavily. "I was about two, my parents had to send me to the past for protection from something, but they didn't have enough power to send themselves. I got here, and Eggman found me-"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Eggman? You mean Doctor Eggman? Evil? Fat? Glasses? Moustache?"

I nodded, then continued. " Anyway, he found me, used me as a slave, wouldn't let me do anything without permission. Then a few days ago, he put my power to the test. Then he took control over me like a toy with a remote control, putting me under his command. He could make me do anything, and I could see it all through my own eyes, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Then-" I choked up a little, holding back a single sob. " I was released, for the first time in twelve years!" I whispered, curling into myself a little more, shivering. Then I notcied the gauze pad on my cheek. I touched my finger to it, and it stung. I peeled the gauze pad off slowly, and placed my hand on it.

"Don't do that! It needs to heal!" Sonic yelped, warning me, but it was no use. I focused energy from my hand onto the wound. My body started to glow, my quills stood up. Sonic darted up and tried to get me to stop, but I was already done. I stopped glowing, and fell on the bed, the world becoming blurry around me. I closed my eyes, and heard nothing.

...

"Ember, Ember." I heard a dark voice above me. I opened my eyes, and a black and red hedgehog stood next to me, his eyes were bloodstones. They seemed to absorb you and never let go. He didn't stop looking at me, and I turned my face, my cheeks burning. "Why are you staring at me?"

He shook his head, his eyes closed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Your pretty cool."

I snapped my gaze in his direction my eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "You have the power to heal yourself of cuts and you can pick stuff up with out touching it. That's cool."

My eyes crossed and I knit my eyebrows. "It has a name you know. Just like you, which you never told me."

"Shadow."

"Ember. And it's called 'Psychokinesis'"

Shadow looked at me sternly. "If it's your own power, then why does it make you faint?"

The question took me by surprise. I really. Didn't. Know. Before I had more control, but now it would drain me completely.

"I'm guessing you don't know."

"Telekinetic?" I asked him, ignoring his question and running my thumb absently over the triangles on my gloves.

"Nope, actually, nothing specific."

"Really? You seem so..."

"Powerful?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. I got lost in his eyes as he gazed into my amber ones, and I snapped out of it, answering his question.

"Yea."

"I am ...unlike you!"

"Shut up!" I shouted playfully, lifting a pillow and throwing it at him. He dodged and threw it back, hitting me in the face. I fell back onto the bed and he came over and reached his hand out to help me, and I took it. I walked out of the room, looking back at him before I left, and he followed.

...

I went down the stairs, nervous to face any others in the house. Shadow was behind me, like a reinforcement, which made me feel protected. I walked into the kitchen and looked outside through the window; no one there.

I turned around and Shadow was in the fridge, and came out with a can of frosting. He went for the drawer for a spoon, when I lifted my hand, and the can glowed lavender, letting me know to lift it up. It slid out of his hand and he jumped, then looked at me. "Give it back, glowstick."

I shook my finger in his face and looked at the fridge, which opened. I twirled my finger and the can went inside, and out came a red apple, which I made land in his hand.

"Eat that. It's better for you."

"Don't try to manipulate me with your epic powers, okay? I'm starving!" He chuckled, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Well then, if you wanted it so bad, you wouldn't be eating that." I smirked.

"Look who's talking, a glowstick!"

I started laughing and he joined me. My side felt like it was about to split as we joked around.

Oh, how lovely company is.


	3. Slumber Party

Chapter 3- Slumber Party!

Me and Shadow sat on the couch, and flipped on the t.v. Then, a loud sound made me jump, and Shadow laughed. "Em. calm down, Sonic and the gang just got home."

"Oh." I said, sinking into the couch. Suddenly, a pink hedgehog and a light-brown rabbit came into the room, holding tons of shopping bags. The two girls giggled for a minute before their jaws dropped, noticing me sitting next to Shadow. I felt my cheeks turning pink .

"Amy, Cream, this is Ember. Ember, this is Amy and Cream."

I didn't know what to say, and I looked to the ground. "Hello."

Amy came over and suddenly took my hands, pulling me up off the couch. "Hi! We're going to be good friends, I know it!"

I looked her in eyes blankly, then slightly nodded, feeling my cheeks reddening again. Cream came over and shook my hand after I took them back from Amy's. "Would you like to have a slumber party with us, Ember? It will be fun!"

I felt a warm feeling in my heart suddenly. "You want me to hang with you guys?" I choked up a little."I...I've never hung out with anyone before."

"Well, then this will be fun!" Amy exclaimed, taking me by the arm and leading me outside to a blue car. "First, we're gonna go get you some amazing pajama's and maybe a new dress or two! Then we'll all go get pedicures and manicures and go to the spa-"

"Wait, what are all of those things?" I asked, helping Cream into the car seat, since she was younger and couldn't not ride in one. Well, that's what Amy told me.

Amy looked at me with suprise. "You don't know what dresses and pedicures are? Or manicures and Pajama's?

I shook my head.

"Well, we'll just have to show you!

After we went to the Spa, we went to the cloths store and tried on outfits. Amy and Cream led me somewhere in the store, I didn't know where. Cream had told me to close my eyes, because it was a suprise.

"Open them!" Amy shouted. I opened my eyes and was speechless. Around me, were the most beautiful garments I had ever seen. They sparkled like a million gems and glowed like the brightest stars. They were all different vibrant colors, different designs, different textures. I gaped and stood looking at all of them, unable to unglue my gaze from the wonder.

Amy interrupted my thoughts with her cheerful voice. "You have to choose one, Ember!"

I turned to her and smiled. "These are goregeous, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life! What is the occasion I need to pick one for?"

Amy started leafing throught the racks of dresses. "There is a dance tomorrow that we're having, and now that you're here, you're invited! And you need a beautiful dress to wear!"

Cream was in the dressing room while were talking, and came out wearing a sparkly brown dress cut down to the ankles made for little girls. It looked cute on her, and it made me smile. Her chao Cheese squeaked in delight.

Amy squealed. She held out a pink dress with lots of frills and bows. "This will impress Sonic for sure!" She took the dress, hugged it to her chest, and ran into the dressing room. I turned back to the large array of dresses, becoming overwhelmed. I grabbed one and went to change.

I got out of the dressing room and stood in front of the tri-mirror on the little step. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and stood there. I heard Amy calling my name, and she walked up behind me. I heard her gasp. "You look amazing!"

I spun around on my tip-toes and smiled. The dress I had picked was a puffy yellow dress, with a sparkly layer on had a black ribbon around the waist, and it was perfect.

"This is the dress."

We got back to the house with more shopping bags than we could handle. We ran inside giggling. Shadow, who was still on the couch watching t.v got up and walked towards us.

"You need some help girls?"

"No thanks," Amy said, dashing up the stairs. "we got it!"

I giggled and ran upstairs with them into Amy's room. Dropping the bags, I sat on the floor. I hadn't ever had this much fun, and it was amazing.

...  
>After we got out pajama's on, we sat on the floor with pillows and blankets sprawled out to sit on.<p>

"Let's play truth or dare!" Amy suggested.

I had heard of this game before, but I would just go along with it, since I had never played it before.

"Okay."

"Cream, you go first."

Cream fluffed up her pillow and layed on top of it. "Hmm...Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Amy laughed. "That's obvious, Sonic of course! Now...Ember, truth or dare?"

I sat there for a moment before answering. "Truth."

"Who do YOU like?"

"What do you mean 'like' ?"

"Who do you think is cute."

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump in my throat. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Come on, Ember, you can tell us." Cream said, petting Cheese on the head, making him squeak.

"...Shadow."

They both squealed in delight and jumped on top of me. "You two would be so cute together!" Amy shouted. "That's so cute!" Cream squeaked.

"Y-Y-You think so?" I asked. I thought about it for a moment. I almost melted to the floor when I saw him, he made me feel nice, he made me laugh, and he was so sweet. I felt so wonderful just thinking about him. "But I don't think he likes me back..."

Cream frowned. "Oh no, I forgot, Shadow has a girlfriend named Rouge. She is out of town, I think she's coming back for the dance though."

"Maybe you'll dance with him tomorrow and he'll forget all about Rouge." Amy teased.

"Good night you guys, we need our beauty sleep!" Cream said, snuggling into her covers. I did the same, and lulled into a deep sleep. But before that, I made a wish. That maybe, just maybe, he might like me back.


	4. Dance of Near Death

Chapter 4- Dance of Near-Death

All morning we had been working on "makeup", which Amy had to explain to me what it was. I put on my dress and helped Cream with hers. She was honestly the cutest little girl I had ever met.

"Time to get in the car! We have to be there before the boys so they don't see us! We need to keep them in suspense!" Amy said, touching up the last of her makeup.  
>I nodded and put bows on Cream's ears, matching her dress. She giggled. "Thank you Ember, you're a really good friend."<p>

I smiled and picked her up. "Why thank you, Little Lady Cream. And might I say you look darling in that delightful dress."

"My mommy says I look nice too!" She suddenly paused and looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Where is your mommy Ember?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes and my nose tingling. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wiped my eyes, then hugged Cream to my chest. "I-I don't know sweetie, I never really knew her or my father. But, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay Ember, I'm sorry I made you cry." She said, her eyes drooping.

I suddenly didn't care about my problem anymore. "It's okay sweetie, you just asked a question, so don't think I'm upset with you, okay?"

Cream nodded and Amy was ready. We walked to the car, got strapped in, and left.

...

I was being choked by a tie. A stupid tie. I figited and struggled to tighten it around my neck. Finally, It was too much trouble and I left it.

"Hey Shad, you ready to go? It's almost 6:00 already! Speed it up! The girls are waiting!" Sonic shouted. It annoyed me that he always thought that things had to be "speedy". Not everyone was as fast as him. I mean, for crying out loud, he was faster than the speed of sound! Not anything else on this planet was like THAT.

Tails came out of his room, all dressed perfectly in his tuxedo, looking fairly proud of himself.

I walked into the living room and yelled to Sonic. "Hey, hurry up slowpoke! The fastest thing alive is slow when it comes to getting in the living room!"

…

We entered the ballroom to see the girls in a circle. They were giggling and smoothing down the skirts on their dresses. The girls suddenly stopped giggling when they noticed we came in. Amy was the first to run over here and start gushing over someone; Sonic. And Cream rushed over to Tails. Then there was Rouge. Lately, I been having a strange feeling. Like I don't love her anymore, or that she has been doing something behind my back. She was wearing a black dress, with her signature heart on her chest. That feeling grew stronger when I saw her. She came over, with a glass of wine in her hand, and she kissed me on the cheek. "Hi hun, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She laughed and walked off to get more wine. Then, her phone fell out of her purse, and she didn't notcie. I picked it up and was about to say something, when it vibrated. I opened it, she got a message. I read it, even though I shouldn't have.

_From: K_

_Hey hun, we still on for tonight? You wanted to see that one movie right?_

My blood just began to boil. My suspicions were right. I walked over to Rouge.

"Hey, meet me on the balcony in 5 minutes."

She nodded and continued to talk, and I made my way to the balcony.

…

I was outside on the balcony, leaning on the railing, looking at the garden and fountain. I didn't feel the need to be in the building, the partying people talking loudly made me nauseous. I heard a door slam, and I hid behind the corner of the wall, I peeked around the corner to see Shadow, with an irritated look on his face. I was about to come out and ask what was wrong, when a girl wearing a black dress with a pink heart on her chest came out. I backed up and pressed my back against the brick wall. I couldn't move, otherwise they would know I was there. So I had to listen.

"Shadow? What's the matter?" She said.

"This." He said angrily.

She paused and freaked out. "Why were you looking in my phone? You stole it didn't you?!"

"No, It fell out of your purse, and the message told me you were a dirty cheater. That's where you went, to hang out with whoever THIS is. Get out of my face."

I heard something hit the ground. He crushed it. The phone. I tried to slide on the wall, away from the corner, when someone put there hand over my mouth and the other around my body so I couldn't move.

"Doctor Eggman has been looking for you..."

I tried to scream, but they threw me against the wall. I yelped and I could feel my head bleeding. I looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Mephiles. He picked me up by my neck and I couldn't breathe.

"Oh no, you can't breathe. Why aren't your little braces there doing anything for you? Hmm?"

He was referring to my soul-braces. The gold triangles on my neck and waist with the special red glass in the middle. I was about to suffocate, when someone rammed into him and he let go of me. I fell to the ground, coughing harshly.

I tried to stand up, but my arms were wobbling. I could feel warm blood trickling from the back of my head, onto my cheek, then it dripped onto the concrete below me. My arms gave out and I fell down, going back into the place that scared me the most, the black nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>In another dimension, and different time...<em>

_A blue portal was opened in the middle of a lava infested city, the portal had white swirls being sucked in along with sparkles that constantly flowed in and out of the vortex. Two figures were standing in front of it, a boy and a girl, they both stared into the portal._

_"Iblis is finally defeated, and it doesn't matter if there is still lava and destroyed buildings that are just rubble, we need to get our daughter. No, our princess. We now can rule the kingdom the way it was meant to be." The girl said, her amber eyes staring into the blue, glittering from the light._

_The boy straightened up and looked at her._

_"It's not that easy Blaze, she won't even remember us, she will fight back unless we give her proof. I want this as much as you do, but even if we do give her proof, and she believes us, she will hate us. We sent her away, and who knows what happened to her in these past 13 years! She might be dead, or have a family already! Who knows!"_

_Blaze shook her head and glared at him. "You can't just think that automatically, Silver, have some hope. Now enough talk, let's go find our daughter." And she jumped into the vortex, only to be followed by Silver._


	5. The S Team

Chapter 5- The S Team.

I was tired. And my head ached.

I opened my eyes, and the white walls hurt my eyes. I flinched, then opened them slowly. I looked around. This place wasn't familiar. I didn't see my cherrywood nightstand, or my yellow blankets. There was a needle in my arm, and a bag filled with liquid was dripping into the tube that lead to the needle. I looked down, and I was wearing a flimsy garment.

_What happened last night? _I wondered. Then it hit me. _The dance was last night! and Mephiles attacked me! Wait, who slammed into him?_

My mind was buzzing with thoughts. I placed a hand on my forehead and felt a thick bandage. I placed my hand on the back of my head and a sharp pain hit me. My scream rang throughout my room, and it felt like it did through whereever I was too. Shadow and Sonic burst in the door. "Ember! Don't tug on that!" Sonic yelped. Shadow came over and took my hand, putting it on the blanket. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "W-Where am I? What happened?" I said, my eyes watering. I looked around, then noticed Shadow's pointer finger was in a splint.

"What happened to you?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, but your head was cracked open pretty bad."

My eyes widened. He continued. "Mephiles attacked you, and Sonic had come onto the balcony with me a few seconds before. We heard you scream, and Mephiles was standing there, choking you. So I rammed into him, and to make a long story short, we creamed him. Then brought you here, to the hospital, where you got a surgery."

He was knelt beside the bed telling me this, and I sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "T-Thank you so much. He would have taken me away again. I don't know how to thank you two." I hugged him tighter and he actually hugged me back. "It's alright, they won't be able to take you back. We'll make sure of that."

"Wait, you know him?"

I nodded. "He found me, somehow made me trust him, and he took me to Dr. Eggman's base."

A lady dressed in white came in the room. "Hi Ember, how are you feeling?"

I slunked down in the bed. Shadow piped up. "She's shy, but how is everything?"

"Well," She said. "We have found something VERY peculiar while we were doing the surgery."

Sonic looked puzzled. "What was it?"

She had a board in her hand, and she flipped over a page. "There was a micro-ship embedded in her head. I have it here."

She pulled a little jar out of her lab coat pocket, and handed it to me. I held it in my tiny fingers, which were missing the gloves. She left and I had a sudden realization. "This is it."

"This is what?" Shadow asked.

"This is what he used to control me! That's why I couldn't use my powers for long periods of time! he would control it and make me stop!"

I placed the container on the bed and asked Shadow to hand me my gloves. I slipped them on, and clasped on the rings, activating the glowing rings.

"Shadow, can I see your hand?"

He nodded, and I took his hand with the broken finger, and I made his hand glow. I looked to him. "Can I fix it? I feel so bad..."

He nodded. "And it's okay, it's not your fault."

I slightly blushed and placed my hands around his hand, and pressed lightly. I closed my eyes, and felt the energy flow through my hands onto his, and after a few seconds, I pulled back. He took off the splint, and moved his finger like it had never been broken. I saw something that I never thought I would see again after the incident, his smile. It made me feel warm inside and made me smile too.

"Wow, looks like you're cured huh?" He laughed.

I kept smiling and nodded. "I'm glad I fixed you're finger."

He kept moving it in facination. "And I thank you for that, are you ready to come home with us?

I nodded. "You have no idea."

We got my dress, and I guess some medicine, and left.

...

After a few days, my head was healing rapidly, but Sonic insisted that I do no more than lay in bed, sit on the couch, or go to the restroom.

I wanted to get up so bad, but Amy and Cream stayed in my room with me, to make sure I followed Sonic's rules.

Amy and Cream soon went downstairs for something, and I had had enough sitting around. I placed my hands on my head, and felt the energy flow through the tips of my fingers. I closed my eyes, and felt my skull mending together, and the stitches falling out. I could tell it wasn't fully healed, but it was good enough.

I opened my eyes and I felt renewed. I smile played on my lips, and Amy and Cream came in, looking suspicous.

"I'm fixed. I don't care, I used my powers. I'm getting out of this bed now." I got up and grabbed my clothes off the dresser, and went into the bathroom to change. I came out feeling refreshed, and comfortable in my clothes.

I walked downstairs into Tails's lab, and they all looked at me. "Em, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

I smiled. "Nope, not anymore, it's getting too crowded."

Sonic smiled. "Well okay, but I actually have something for you. "

He pulled a pin out of a drawer and handed it to me. I examined it. It had two charms, one with the letter "E", and one said "S Team". I nodded. "Thank you Sonic."

He laughed. "You're welcome. If you choose to stay, you are an official member of the S Team."

I nodded. "I accept."

Shadow patted me of the shoulder. "Glad you decided to stay."

I was just about to reply when alarms went off. The room blinked red and I clutched the pin in my hand. Tails ran over to the computer, typed in a few things, and something popped up on the screen. He read for a moment, then he swiveled around in his chair, towards us. "There is a disturbance in the city! On top of the same building Ember was! You guys gotta get there fast!"

Sonic looked to me. "Are you gonna be strong enough to join in?"

I pinned the pin on my sleeve and gave him a thumbs up. "You bet!"

He grinned. "Then let's go."

...

We got to the town square and there were people fleeing and running. It was complete and utter chaos.

I looked to Sonic. "I'm gonna go up higher to get a better view."

Sonic nodded. "We'll be up in a minute, I think they are on top of a buliding."

I clenched my fists and flew up, leaving a violet super sonic boom in my wake. I scanned the tops of the buildings and saw Sonic and Shadow running below me. Tails couldn't come because he had to do some stuff at the lab, and Knuckles, Amy, and Cream couldn't come because they had to help.

I flew at the same speed the two of them were going, right above them. they stopped at a really tall buildling and went up. I flew over to the top just as they got to the top. It must've taken pure adrenaline and determination to get here so fast.

Standing my the ledge of the building was a girl, who was a purple cat, and a silver hedgehog, who was a boy.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Is that who I think it is?"

Shadow nodded. "I think so."

The couple turned around, they both had gold eyes. The girl had a red gem embedded in her forehead. She wore a purple cape with pink trim. Her shoes were high-heeled and were white and pink with pink fuzz on the cuffs. Her gloves were white with white fuzzy trim. Her hair was up in a ponytail on the top of her head, held in by a ruby red gem hair-tie, like mine.

The boy had five long quills on his forehead, and two long ones in the back. he had a tuft of white fur on his chest. I noticed that his gloves were similar to mine, but with circles and they glowed aqua. His boots had the same cuffs his gloves had, they were gold with a bending aqua line going all the way around. They were white, gray, and had a gold square with a red gem in the middle, kind of like my braces.

The lavender cat stepped foreward and looked at Sonic. "Sonic? Shadow? Is that you?"

Sonic stepped foreward and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, and I suppose that you are Blaze and Silver? I remember back when we defeated Iblis. What are you guys doing here?"

Blaze and Silver both looked at each other hesitantly, then Silver started to speak. "We came here to look for our daughter. She means so much to us, but she has been gone for 13 years."

"We could help you find her." Sonic offered.

Blaze nodded and tears brimmed her eyes. "She was the tiniest little thing, and she was adorable. Her eyes were amber like ours, she was my color violet, she was a hedgehog, like Silver, and her name was-"

Then, she looked straight at me, like she hadn't noticed me before. And she said one word, that changed what seemed like everything.

"Ember."


	6. Denial

I could feel too many overwhelimg feelings as I looked at the couple. They looked at me with their eyes as if they hadn't just said my name. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What are you looking at." I growled. Shadow's eyes were flicking from me to Blaze and Silver.

Then, memories flooded over me. It all took over my mind and I stood there, remembering.

_"Mommy! Mommy! I found you a pretty flower!" I had said, my little quills bounced as I ran up the sidewalk, my little kid's shoes clicking on the pavement. My mother, who was sitting on the porch in the front of our house, was reading a book. She distracted her gaze from her reading and looked up at me, seeing the flower I had for her. She wrapped me in a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you sweetheart. It's beautiful." She said as I handed her the flower. The flower was a cerulean rose, the most rare to find in the land. My father came out and handed me a box, about the size of my fist, wrapped in a violet colored paper. I looked at him, puzzled. "What is it Daddy?"_  
><em>He smiled and tapped on the top. "Open it."<em>  
><em>I carefully unwrapped the box, making sure to keep the paper from any rips, and took out the base box. I opened it and lifted out the most beautiful gloves I had ever seen in my life. They had metallic blue cuffs, a violet ring going all the way around in the middle. The glove part was white, and had violet triangles on each side, one on the palm, the other on the top of the hand. My eyes lit up and I tackled my father in a hug. "Thank you so much Daddy!" He laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome sweetie. They fit according to the size of you're hand, so you will never need new ones. They can't rip either."<em>  
><em>I smiled and hugged both of my parents, feeling loved.<em>

I was resurrected from my memories and I backed up. "No, no, you-you're not. My mother and father abandoned me! They sent me here into this world!"

They both looked at each other, then looked to me. Blaze's eyes were brimming with tears. "That was us, we sent you here because-"

I interrupted them, I could feel nothing but anger and confusion. "No! No! No! You're not! You're not! You're not! I never knew you! It's only a coincidence that all of those things are alike!"

Silver shook his head and walked towards me. He came over and took me by my hands, looking at my gloves. "I gave you these when you were two years old. You were adorable. I gave them to you, and you gave your mother a-"

"Cerulean Rose." I continued for him. He nodded.

"Then it's true." I choked. My memories started to come again.

_The city was ablaze, buildings were on fire and burning to ashes, the park with the swings made a black smoke as it burned, polluting the air, smelling of sulfur._

_I was oblivious to what was going on, I thought it was just a game, and it would be all over soon. My mother and father were panicking, running around the house trying to find something, and my dad ran out of the house, holding two emeralds that sparkled like stars._

_My mother scooped me up and took me outside. I was relaxed, and ignored the screams around me. There was a clear pod in the garage, there was a cap on it and a door to go inside. "Mommy? Is that a part of the game?" I asked, looking up at my mother innocently._  
><em>She nodded a little as she set me down. "Yes sweetie, and I need you to go in there, okay?"<em>

_I nodded and ran inside the pod, wanting to please my mother. My mother and my father both gave me a kiss on the head before they closed the door. My father stuck the two emeralds in the control panel. He gripped a switch and pushed, turning it on. Above me, a light started to become brighter and buzz. I suddenly became scared and started to cry. "Mommy, I want to come out now! I'm scared!" My mother came up next to the glass and touched her fingers to it, looking in at me. "I love you sweetie, and so does your daddy, but we have to send you somewhere where you will be safe from Iblis." and she backed away, running to my father and crying on his shoulder. I screamed and pounded against the glass. "MOMMY! DADDY! NO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF HERE! WITH YOU! I JUST WANT TO STAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! PLEASE MOMMY! DADDY!-" The light flashed, and I cried and screamed for them, over and over again, but they never came._

I shook my head and pulled away from him. Narrowing my eyes, pushed through Sonic and Blaze. Then I felt someone grab onto my wrist to pull me back. I turned and saw that Silver had Phscycokenisis like me, and had pulled me around the wrist back over to him.

I became angry. Angry they lied, sent me away. I let it all out. I swung my hand and he flew back, steadying himself.

Blaze's jaw dropped. "Silver, t-t-that's what her power was."

I shot her a look. "What, you cared for me so little that you couldn't even spend five seconds to see maybe what my power was?" Blaze shook her head. "No, you..you just were too shy to show us when you were little." I walked past her and went to the edge of the building, ready to fly home, when Shadow came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ember, I have no idea what you're going through, but try to forgive them."

"If anything, they should be apologizing to me, not the other way around!"

"Ember-"

"NO! You don't understand Shadow! You don't! Just...Get away from me!" I felt anger, pure anger, I wanted to scream, cry, punch someone in the face, anything. I didn't want to snap, but it all happened too fast.

Shadow looked hurt as he walked away, and Blaze walked up, setting a hand on my shoulder. I snapped around and slapped her hand away. "Don't you dare touch me. You're not my mother. I don't care if you are or not! You ABANDONED me, you and my dad, you just didn't want to have to watch me anymore! You must've hated me so much that you sent me away!"

I would have gone on, but a loud boom sent us all to the ground.

I felt something cold and hard grab me around the waist, so hard it was crushing me on the inside. I let out a scream and Shadow immediatley darted up, trying to grab my hands, but I was up too high. I was thrown into a clear box. My head hit the glass roughly and I saw stars. I could feel my skull cracking again, and blood dripping down my head and onto the glass.

I coughed and looked down below, Blaze was grabbed by the claw and dropped into the box next to me. "Arrrghhh!" She screamed trying to hit the side over and over again, but it was useless. I heard a laugh that turned my blood to ice.

"Eggman." I whimpered. I knew he would be back, and now, it came true. I suddenly started to cry. I was tired of things popping up unexpectedly. I was a magnet to evil. I hated myself. I hated my life. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

But I need to survive. The people who cared about me, truly, that I knew that they did, I need to do it for them. I knew, that no matter what, I had to get back, but I had to rest for at least a few minutes. I **would** get back, because members of the S Team don't quit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I am going to explain a little how they are her parents. She was in the future with them, and was sent back, keeping themselfs the exact age they were when she left, and she aged since she was in the past. I know it's confusing, but just go with it. :]_**


	7. Failure

I slammed my fist to the ground as Eggman's ship pulled out of sight, too fast for me to catch. "No! This can't be happening! It can't!"

Silver was unconcious, and so was Sonic. I was angry. Silver and Blaze had just ruined Ember's life, Blaze and her were just captured by Eggman, Silver and Sonic were unconcious, and I had a huge gash on my arm that was dripping blood. The crimson liquid dripping onto the ground, growing in a little puddle.

"Where is Eggman's base?"

I turned and Silver was standing next to me, his arms crossed over his chest. His golden eyes burned into the sky as he gazed upwards angrily.

"It's somewhere unground on Angel Island." I growled.

"Then let's wake up Sonic and figure something out. We worked together to defeat Solaris, so we can certainly do this."

I was suprised. Silver had matured a little since we last saw him. He was less naive. I stood up and walked over to Sonic, he was mouthing something, something about chili dogs. I kicked him in the side and he woke up immediatly, grasping his ribs. "Hey now, that was not needed."  
>"It was if we're gonna go rescue Ember and Blaze."<br>Sonic sighed. "Okay, we're gonna need to go get the X-Tornado, along with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy."  
>Me and Silver nodded, and raced alongside Sonic, going home to get the others.<p>

...

I heard banging on the glass, making my ears twitch. I opened my eyes and saw Blaze trying to break it with her shoe, kicking the wall repeatedly.  
>"It's no use." I said, standing up. I felt the blood dried on my head, and it was still on the glass. She turned to me and turned back to the wall. "I know what I'm doing." I twitched my nose in annoyance. "Well, aparently you don't."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?" She retorted, her tail lashing.  
>I shrugged my shoulders. "You tell me. Maybe abandoning you're daughter didn't occur to you as a screw up."<br>She gritted her teeth, trying not to make a remark. I laughed. "You won't even defend yourself, because you know it's true!"  
>I don't know if it was just my eyes, but I swear I saw a flame dance on the edge of her finger-tips. My eyes widened and I backed up against the wall. I put my hands out and made a force shield around myself, glowing violet. She turned around and ran into the shield. "Ember, take that down."<br>I shook my head.  
>"And just why not?"<br>I gulped, still seeing the flames flickering. "I-I-I Im afraid of fire. I was burned really badly and was afraid of it ever since." She knitted her eyebrows. "When?"  
>I narrowed my eyes at her. "When you and Silver weren't there for me, that's when."<br>Her nose twitched and she looked angry. The flames grew bigger and I was too scared to even hold up the shield. I shrank down against the wall and whimpered. "Please, please, stop." I put my hands over my head and curled into a ball. After a few minutes, I looked back up and Blaze had a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
>I nodded. "It's fine." I buried my head in my knees, and I felt Blaze next to me. She had her hand on my shoulder, and she looked worried. "What happened to you're head?" She lightly touched the back of my head, and it sent a sharp shock through me. I let a few tears fall, but she didn't seem to notice. I stood up, looking around the room.<p>

I saw a figure walking around out of the corner of my eye. I swiftly turned on my heel to see Doctor Eggman staring into the box, at me and Blaze. I saw a bit of happiness behind his shades. "What makes you so happy?" I asked, my fists pressed against the walls. He threw his head back and laughed. "Well, it's nice you asked Ember. You see, the last time I met your parents, they had already had you, but you were under my control at the time, and I kept you here at the base. After dealing with Sonic, I somehow came to learn that SOMEONE is a princess, with the powers of the flames. And VERY recently I learned that that someone had a daughter, under MY possession." He leaned forward and looked me in the eyes from the other side. "Which means you, my dear, have the power of flames as well, and people would also do anything to help royals. Especially YOU."

I growled. "What do you mean? And besides, I'm only a Psycokinetic! You even know that!"

He smirked. "I'll get to that in a minute. But it means that you are the next princess of your world. And having a princess would make the people that were ruled by you forced to do what I say until I released you."

I twitched my nose and resentfully laughed. "This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I'm always getting LIED to."

Then a potent odor filled the box, I sniffed it and I wrinkled my nose. "Blaze, what is tha-"  
>But I was too late. The gas had knocked her out.<p>

I growled and flattened my ears. "Get away from me Eggman, I am no longer your slave."  
>I heard him laugh. Then the top of the box opened, letting in a robotic arm that wrapped around my waist and pulled me up out of the box. I tried to wiggle free but it's grip tightened each time I tried for freedom. It threw me onto a metal table with arm and ankle cuffs. They snapped shut before I even had time to think. "Let me go!" I screeched. I heard a loud buzzing. "Say goodbye to freedom Ember the Hedgehog, because you're my slave from this point on!"<br>Before the control ray shocked me, My memories of Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and everyone else flashed through my mind.

_And I'll never see them in my own eyes again.._

__I tried to make myself think that this was a bad dream, but the dark came anyway.


	8. Bloodshed

I rocketed into the house, not even waiting for the guys to catch up. I ran downstairs intot the training hall and grabbed my AK-47, a dagger, and my set of 3 walkie talkies.

I got back upstairs and the guys had just got here. I handed them each a walkie talkie and ran back out the door, pursuing Angel Island.

...

I waited for Silver and Sonic to catch up before we went inside a secret entrance I found; a air vent.

We crawled through, crunching dead pillbugs and scraping up dust on our gloves and we crawled along. I could hear many different noises, and they each confused me.

I was glad that we ended up not bringing the others, this wasn't needing more than 3 people to do it. Sonic tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my head, my quills brushing the roof of the vent, making a swishing sound as they rubbed against the cold metal.

His green eyes flicked around, looking at our surroundings before speaking. "I'm gonna take care of Eggman, you and Silver get the girls."

I nodded and continued, but Sonic took an alternative route.

"Shadow." I heard Silver say, his metal cuffs clinking on the floor.

"What?"

"Do you think they're okay?"

The seriousness in his voice made me stop. Were they? Were they really okay? The thought of Eggman even touching Ember made me want to punch ahole through the metal we were surrounded by. Her life was already being confused as it is. She doesn't need this. "Yes, they will be fine, we're almost there anyway."

The exit to the vent was up head. I tried to pry it open, but then realized there were screws. Taking out my dagger, I used the tip to twirl the screws around, making them clink on the floor one by one. Silver used his Physcokenisis to lift the lid off and set it down gently so we wouldn't be heard. After that, we ran into a series of rooms before reaching one that was unusually large.

"This is odd." I said aloud, looking around the room.

There was a giggling, it sounded like a girl. She was just giggling away.

I looked around and turned to Silver. "Did you say that?" He shook his head.

I heard the slight laugh again, this time louder.

I swung around again and saw a figure standing in the shadows. I balled up my fists and yelled. "Get out here and face me coward!"

The person laughed. "I'd be glad!"

The figure emerged from the shadows. I didn't get to see them though because me and Silver were thrown against the wall.

"What the heck?"

My jaw dropped as I looked up to see Ember, her hands squarely on her hips. She looked completely normal, but her eyes were blood red, like mine. I tried to pry myself off the wall, but I was stuck like she used Crazy Glue. Then. out of the floor rose up a box, with a familiar figure inside.

"Blaze!" Silver screamed. He figited and tried to get free, but he was no match for his own daughter. She threw her head back and laughed. "It's no use! I'm too powerful for you to defeat now!"

Silver's jaw dropped. I looked over and saw Blaze in the box, trying to find a way out. She looked over towards us and yelled to Silver. "Help her! She's gone nuts! Snap her out of it!"

I looked over to Ember, and she didn't seem the same at all. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Ember! Let me down and we can prove how tough you are, by fighting me!"

She looked at me hesitantly, then nodded. "Not like it'll do anything, but alright..."

The aura that had held me was only still on Silver. I dropped to the ground and looked at her. Then, a shadowy figure dropped down next to her. I growled. "Mephiles."

"Well, long time, no see." He said. "Oops, almost forgot." He leaned towards Ember and made me want to kill him. He kissed her. Full out KISSED her. Her cheeks turned red and tried to cover her face. I had had enough of this, enough of him. I ran towared him, pulling out my dagger to stab him, screaming. He saw this and ran forward, and punched me in the gut, sending me back, and I hit the wall. I became more dizzy than the on the terrace, but I rose to my feet. I darted forward and quickly dropped kicked him. He fell and darted back up, kicking me in the chest. My shoes scraped against the floor as I slid back. I jumped up and yelled "Chaos Control!" And a yellow streak shot out of my fingertips, aiming for Mephiles. He ducked out of the way and my heart almost stopped. "NO!"

Mephiles had tricked me into hitting someone I didn't want to. Ember, stood there, feet planted to the ground, completely frozen. You could see little sparks shooting around. Her facial expression was indescribably horrifying. But I didn't have time to worry. I would have to defeat Mephiles to help. I turned and Mephiles was laughing. I scowled. "You evil son of a-"

He darted forward before I could finish my sentence. He punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. Then I heard shuffling and a loud punch.

"Leave him alone!"

Then I heard a loud slap, followed by a thud.

I looked up and Mephiles was standing above Ember, who he had knocked to the ground. She was sniffling and shaking. She looked over to me and Mephiles stood above her, and stepped on her stomach, but didn't push down. When she had looked at me, I realized that her eyes were gold again.

"You little traitor, it looks like you have too much will-power to be controlled. You can't even come close to defying me." He picked her up by the throat and she grabbed his arm, her face turning blue. She mouthed for him to stop, and he dropped her onto the ground. She was on her knees, coughing. She shook as she looked up at him in terror. "It looks like I'm done with Shadow. You're coming with me, you little brat." He said, glancing over to me, then back to her again. He grabbed her by her ponytail and started to drag her. She started screaming and holding onto her ponytail, tears brimming her eyes.

I had my hand over my stomach as I was on my knees. I watched Mephiles leave with her. "Ember." I said, reaching out to no one. My heart sank. I couldn't get up to help. I pulled back my hand and it was covered in crimson, the light making it glisten on my glove.

I felt someone lifting me up by the shoulders suddenly. I wanted to tell whoever it was that it hurt, my skin burning from being thrown on the floor. I looked up and Silver was above me, a roll of gauze in his hand. He unraveled it and started wrapping it around my torso. It compressed it and stopped the bleeding, making it feel alot better. I stood when he was finished. "Thanks."

He nodded and ran over to the Blaze. She was still trying to break out, hitting the glass repeatedly.

I winced as I walked over. "Watch out."

Blaze backed up in the container, and Silver backed away from it.

I took a deep breath and looked up. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I screamed, punching the side, and made it collapse. Blaze had her hands over her ears and her eyes were closed. She uncovered them and looked at us, and her eyes widened. "Where's Ember?"

I heard a loud door slam and looked to Silver. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out soon enough. Let's go!"


	9. Goodbye

My head was numb as Mephiles dragged me across the floor. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. "Please stop! Please!" I yelped, holding onto my ponytail as I slid across the floor. I could feel the blood from my stitches beginning to leak out of my skull again.

"No, you need to be contained. For good."

I had to break free. I needed to help Blaze, and Silver, and Shadow, and Sonic. I needed to go back to my team. I needed to be with family. I swung my weight to the side and knocked Mephiles's legs out from under him. He let go of my hair and I darted up as fast as I could. My shoes clicked on the metal floors as ran. I looked behind me and my heart stopped, Mephiles wasn't behind me. I turned my head and fell to the floor, whacking my head on the floor. A sudden grip on my arms made me scream. I was lifted upright and stood on my feet. My eyes were squeezed shut, afraid to see what I thought I was when I opened them, but I had to face it. I opened my eyes slowly to see two red eyes looking back at me.

"Shadow!" I yelled, throwing myself onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Shhh. Mephiles could be anywhere. We need to go hide and wait for Silver and Blaze to come back with Sonic." He said, picking me up bridal-style and he sped around the corner. His shoes thumping on the ground was like being in a car on a rocky road. I wrapped my arms around his chest and snuggled my face into his shoulder, afraid that I might fall. We ran around for about five minutes before the surrounding became dark. I lifted my head and the room was full of old robot parts and scraps. Shadow put me down and turned to the door. "Stay here, and don't move, I'm going to see if Sonic is down the hall." and he ran out.

My surroundings became eerie and dark. I slid down the wall and put my hands over my head. Shadow hadn't come back for several minutes, and I was worried. Possibilities flashed through my mind. Mephiles could have hurt him, or he got killed, or captured by Eggman. Sweat was building up on my forehead. A loud bang made me jump. I stood up and ran out the door. I had to find a different room. I didn't want to worry Shadow if he came back, but I was worried it was Mephiles. My shoes skidded on the floor and slightly slid. A big door was down the corridor, and I sped towards it. My feet were sending sparks as I just started sliding on the metal. I stopped when I reached the door and tried to open it, and it wouldn't budge. I panicked and pulled harder. I pulled one last time, and I felt something hit the back of my head, making me pass out.

...

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with boxes, and a portal in the middle, glowing a vibrant blue. I tried to get up, but my hands were tied behind my back. Ember was tied up beside me, her eyes closed, her head resting on the wall, with blood staining the wall, dripping down. I pulled and the rope cut into my arms, making me wince. The door swung open and light seeped in. Mephiles slowly walked over to Ember and slapped her in the face, making her eyes open quickly. I growled. "Slap her one more time and watch what happens. I'll freaking kill you. I will hunt you down and kill you."

He laughed. "Calm down, I'm just doing what needs to be done."

He reached behind her and lifted her up by her hands, which also had rope around them. She was silent. her eyes on the ground. Her bangs hung down in her face as he lead her over to the portal. She was standing in front of it when a red light went off. Mephiles looked to her. "Stay there or you'll get more than a slap in the face."

He ran into another room and she stood there peacefully. I pulled harder and gave up. I looked up. "You're just going to stand there? Not fight? What happened to that?"

She turned to me and there was a look in her eyes that I had never seen before, and it was indescribable. She stared at me painfully. "If I told you what was about to happen, you would try to stop me, and I couldn't have that, for everyone's own good."

Mephiles came in and looked at us, then went back into the other room. She came over to me , knelt down and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with pure sorrow and regret. She held back a sob as she talked nervously, as if Mephiles was holding a gun to her head, asking for information.

"I'm going do something that you may never forgive me for, Shadow, and I may never see you again. But, always know that, I'll always remember you..."

Those four words rang in my ears like a gunshot in a small room.

I was about to say something, when Mephiles made a racket in the other room. She went back to her original spot, and stood still with her eyes closed. A few tears slid off her cheeks as Mephiles came back in. He walked over to her and used his hand and pushed up her chin, trying to make her look at him, but she kept her gaze down. He smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine in your new home, away from Shadow, and your mother and father, Blaze and Silver. You'll be happy there."

He seemed to emphasize my name for some reason, which irratated me.

He took her by the back of her hands and pushed her towards the portal. "Say goodbye, Ember."

She turned to me and looked at me, her eyes glitstening from the tears. "Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog."

He pushed her forward and she did the unexpected. She flipped backwards, and pushed herself and him forwards into the blue vortex, and with a flash, she was gone. The vortex had used so much power that it finally blacked out. I sat there in the darkness, thinking about what I had just witnessed. And then, I realized what she had done. She had brought Mephiles with her, to keep the rest of us safe. But now, she was in a different place, god knows where, and was gone. Forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued, in Sonic Origins 2!<strong>_


End file.
